Movies with the Cullens
by Bea1224
Summary: Bella watches Toy Story 3 with Edward, Jasper and Emmett. Weird things happen afterwards. Sorry, sort of random. The idea just came to me.


BPOV

I was in the Cullen house again. Alice, Rosalie and Esme were shopping in Paris. Carlisle was at the hospital working. "So Bella, I guess you could say that you're one of the boys now, huh?" Emmett said. I stuck my tongue at him. "Never." Edward said as he kissed my cheek. I blushed . Emmett and Edward chuckled. Edward wrapped his arms around my wais.

I and Edward sat on the couch to watch TV. I sighed happily. I snuggled in closer. He kissed my hair. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes before he asked "What are you thinking?" I giggled. "I think we should watch a movie." I said. "What movie do you want to watch?" he asked. I thought about that for a while. "Toy Story 3." I decided. "Okay, I'll go ask Emmett and Jasper if they want to watch too."

Right on cue, they appeared in the front door. "Ask us what?" Jasper asked. "Bella wants to watch Toy Story 3. You guys want to come?" Edward asked. "Okay, let's go. I'm bored." Emmett said. Edward just chuckled and shook his head. "Let's go" he said. We took Edward's Volvo. "What made you want to watch Toy Story 3?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know. I've watched Toy Story 1 and 2 already. It looks like a good movie, judging by the trailer. Have you even watched the first two movies, Em?" I asked. "Well, duh." he rolled his eyes at me. "You know, you remind me of Mr. Potato Head." I said after a few seconds. "Oh yeah, and why is that?" Emmett asked. "I don't know, you just remind me of him." I said. "So what are Edward and Jasper?" he asked. "Edward will be Buzz Lightyear and Jasper can be Woody." Everyone laughed. When we reached the mall, Edward opened the door for me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

I almost tripped on the stairs going to the theater, but luckily, Edward caught me. Emmett and Jasper just laughed at me. I bought a tub of popcorn and a soda. We were seated in the back. I started eating my popcorn. I was looking at the screen when I noticed that Emmett was staring at me. "What is it, Emmett?" I asked, annoyed. "Nothing. That stuff just looks really gross." I rolled my eyes. "Can I taste it?" Emmett suddenly asked.

I looked at him, shocked. "Seriously? You want to try eating popcorn?" I asked. He nodded. I handed him my tub. Jasper and Edward just watched as he was about to put it in his mouth. He started chewing it. He was making a disgusted face the entire time. After that, I giggled. Jasper just smirked and shook his head. Edward chuckled. Emmett ran to the comfort rooms to probably throw up.

I sighed. Emmett just never seemed to learn. I continued eating my popcorn. When Emmett came back, he looked so pale. Even paler than usual. "That tasted horrible." he said. I laughed. "You only realized that now, bro?" Jasper asked, chuckling. The movie was about to start so we all settled down. "Wow, Andy looks really different now." I mumbled. Edward just smiled and rubbed small circles on the back of my hand using his thumb. "So Bella, if I'm Mr. Potato head, Jasper's Woody and Edward's Buzz Light year,who are you supposed to be?" he asked. I thought about that for a second. "Hmm. I guess I'll be Jessie." I decided. Emmett just nodded and turned his attention back to the movie. We were already watching the part where they were about to be burned. I almost cried, but I wouldn't give Emmett the satisfaction of seeing me so emotional. After the movie ended, we stood up and started to leave the cinema. "That was just sad." I said. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. I blushed and smiled. "Don't worry. Your Eddie Bear will keep you company." Emmett said, chuckling. Edward rolled his eyes at him. We were already in the Volvo. I felt so tired. I haven't been sleeping well lately. I closed my eyes for a minute and before I knew it, I was already dreaming.

EPOV

It's been a long day. After the movie, we went straight to my car. _Wow. She feels so tired and sleepy._ Jasper thought. I looked at Bella. She looked like she was about to fall asleep right on the spot. I opened her door for her and she plopped down her seat. I went to sit on the driver's seat. Before I knew it, Bella was already asleep on the passenger's seat. _Wow. She looks exhausted. _Jasper though.

I just nodded and brushed the hair out of her face. She sighed contentedly. I smiled. I started the engine and turned on the heater, it was cold outside. I started going down the road. Everyone was silent the entire car ride because we didn't want to wake Bella up. When we got to the house, I carried her bridal style to my room and put her on my bed. She looked so tired.

I wonder what she's dreaming of. Once again, not being able to read her mind disturbed me. I ran my fingers through her long hair. She looked so peaceful. Emmett and Jasper were downstairs watching TV. _I wonder why Bells thinks of me as Mr. Potato head. _Emmett. I just shook my head. He could be such a child sometimes. Bella moved a little.

Then, she said. "Jasper" she smiled. Then, she sighed. That was weird. That was the first time she spoke tonight and the first time she said Jasper's name. Jasper appeared in my front door with Emmett. _Why did she say my name?_ Jasper asked. I shrugged. _You don't think she's dreaming of me, do you?_ Jasper asked. I stared at Bella.

"Stop it" she said again. We all just continued staring at her. Is my Bella dreaming about Jasper? That was weird. She has never dreamed about him, ever. Maybe Alice and Emmett... but never Jasper. Emmett started to laugh really hard. I and Jasper just stared at him. "What?" he asked innocently. Then, all of a sudden, Bella sat up.

She looked around the room, shocked. "What's going on?" she asked. "Bella, what were you dreaming of?" I asked. The curiosity was killing me. "Um. I and Jasper were in a room. That's all I can remember." she said. "Why?" She asked. "you said my name and you said 'stop it'" Jasper explained. Bella looked thoughtful for a second.

Emmett burst out laughing. I shot him a look. "I don't even remember what I was dreaming of." Bella said. "You should sleep, Bella." I said. "I don't want to sleep anymore. I'm not tired." she said. Always so stubborn. That was so Bella.

She tried to stifle a yawn. I rolled my eyes at her. "Just sleep, Bella." I said. "Fine, I'll sleep." she said. She lied down again. She stared at Emmett and Jasper. "Um, good night?" she said. Jasper and Emmett just chuckled, then left the room. "That was weird." she suddenly said.

"I agree. Now, go back to sleep, love." I said. "Can you sleep with me?" she asked. I heard a few chuckles downstairs. I chuckled but climbed into the bed with her. She lay her head on my shoulder. Her heartbeat was starting to slow down. I kissed her forehead. She smiled."You know, I love you, right?" she asked.

I smiled. "Yes, and I love you too." I said. She fell asleep. _Edward! _Emmett's thoughts were pretty loud. "What?" I whispered, careful not to wake Bella up._ Jasper's asking if you want to play video games later._ He thought. "Okay." I answered. He then started to think of Rosalie, so I tuned him out. I watched as my Bella drifted off to sleep.

BPOV

I was in a room again with Jasper. We were in what looked like a game room. He was riding a mechanical bull. "Jasper?" I asked. He looked at me and said "Heehaw!"He then ran to me in an inhuman speed. "Hiya, Bella! Wanna take it for a ride? It'll be fun." he asked, pointing at the bull. I didn't know Jasper still had a Southern accent. "No thanks, where's Edward?" I wondered.

"Oh come on, you're no fun." He started tickling me. His fingers were so fast, I didn't get a chance to stop him. "Stop it!" I screamed, giggling. "No way, not unless you agree to taking ol' Bess here for a ride." I was practically shaking with laughter. It was only now that I realized what Jasper was wearing. He was wearing a cowboy outfit, just like the one that Woody was wearing.

Then, he stopped tickling me. He looked behind him, there, was Edward standing. He was wearing a tuxedo. Edward looked so handsome in black. Edward started walking towards us. He took my hand.

That's when I noticed what I was wearing. I was wearing a wedding dress. I looked at Jasper. He was now wearing a tuxedo too. Then, out of nowhere, a huge bear went through the window. I screamed.

I opened my eyes to see that I was in Edward's room again. Emmett and Jasper were there again, by the door. Edward was sitting on the edge of the bed with a worried expression on his face. "Bella, love, are you alright?" Edward asked. I looked around the room, disoriented. I noticed that the sun was up already. I looked over at Jasper.

He wasn't wearing a cowboy outfit anymore. Edward seemed to notice me staring at Jasper. "Bella, why are you staring at Jasper?" he asked. I shook my head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. Um, I just had the weirdest dream." I said, giggling. "Yeah, you said my name a couple of times. What were was your dream about?" Jasper asked.

I looked down on Edward's golden comforter. I blushed. Edward caressed my cheek. "Um." I began. "I was in a room with Jasper." Emmett laughed. "It's not like that, Em." I stuck my tongue at him. "It looked like a game room. Jasper was riding a mechanical bull. " I explained. Emmett, Jasper and Edward burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked, hurt.

"Nothing, love. We all just jumped to conclusions when you said his name." Edward said. I crossed my arms over my chest. I started getting off the bed. I stood up. "Was that all you were dreaming of?" Jasper asked. "Why?" I asked. "Nothing, just wondering." I thought about my dream again. "Oh yeah, Jasper, do you still have your Southern accent?" I asked.

**Author's Note: Haha. this idea just came to me yesterday. Sorry i've only been able to put a couple of paragraphs. I've been kinda busy lately. I'll try to update soon!**

**~bea**


End file.
